Of broken bones and movies
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: After a night out drinking, England unfortunately breaks his leg from a stupid stunt. Now America is acting all protective towards him, much to England's embarrassment...UsUk Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry it's so short, but if people like it then there will be another chapter twice as long._**

Arthur Kirkland grumbled to himself as he struggled to get dressed. Getting dressed was supposed to be an easy thing that took less than a minute. However, it was a lot more difficult when you had a broken leg. The cause of his injury was stupid really. Let's just say it had involved a night of drinking with his brothers, a tub of maple syrup, and a large set of stairs. Now Arthur was paying the price by being stuck on crutches for the next three weeks.

The thing that was particularly annoying was the fact that a world meeting was being hosted today, in Washington DC nonetheless. He had arrived there yesterday afternoon, spending most of his time cooped up in his hotel room preparing for the meeting rather than going out for a drink.

Today the meeting was starting at eight am, which gave him about thirty minutes to get there. The building at which the meeting was being held in was only about ten minutes away form the hotel, so he would be able to arrive plenty on time. His leg was aching a little, but it was nothing some tylonal wouldn't fix.

Getting to the meeting was pretty painless. When he got inside though, there was a major problem. The conference was being held on the third floor. Normally that wouldn't be a problem because nowadays they had elevators. However, the only elevator available had a big sign that read clearly: **Out of Order**. The Englishman cursed to himself, wondering how on earth he was going to make it up three floors on crutches and still make it in time.

Luckily there was nobody around to see his hopeless struggle towards the stairs. He had had broken bones before, but none so bad as this one. It was difficult, and going up only three stairs already had him knowing that this would be hell.

Unfortunately for Arthur, the front doors of the building opened just when he had made it to the eighth step. The person who had entered happened to be someone who Arthur knew quite well. He was sporting his signature bomber jacket, and was holding a briefcase and slurping a coke.

"Hey Iggy!" Alfred said cheerfully. Then he took time to actually observe his former caretaker, frowning at the site before him. "Okay, I got two questions for you dude. One, how did you break your leg? And two, why are you using the stairs?"

"One, it's none of your bloody business how I broke my leg! Two, the bloody elevator is out of order. Honestly, you can be such a git!" Arthur said, seething an anger as he tried to take another step up the stairs. Unfortunately for him, one of the crutches slipped, causing Arthur to tumble down to his death...only to be caught by two strong arms.

"Careful Artie" Alfred said, quickly balancing Arthur back on his feet but still keeping a hand on his shoulder. Arthur felt his face pinken, but of course covered up his embarrassment be sharply nudging Alfred's hand away.

"Don't touch me git, I'm perfectly fine!" He snapped. Alfred held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Jeez, okay dude. Sorry for saving you from another broken leg..." He muttered. Arthur felt a little bad, but he didn't offer an apology. He was still in a bad mood and all. For a moment there was an awkward silence before Alfred spoke up again.

"So...how are you going to get up the stairs then?" He asked.

"By doing what I was doing before you interrupted me" Arthur said confidently. "The only reason I fell was because you distracted me."

"It's probably going to take you awhile, and it might irritate your leg. You shouldn't over strain it or anything." Alfred told him with a slight frown, causing Arthur to snort.

"Since when did you become a doctor? I'll be perfectly fine." He said, trying to re-climb the stairs as to prove the point. Of course like all the luck Arthur had been recently having, he wobbled unsteadily once again. Alfred rushed over, slinging a hand around his waist, much to Arthur's embarrassment.

"Obviously your not going to be able to walk up three flights of stairs by yourself, which only leaves us one option. Hold on tight, kay?" Alfred said. Arthur was about to ask what Alfred was talking about, when he got his answer. The American discarded his now empty coke bottle, clutched his briefcase tightly, and hoisted Arthur into his arms bridal style.

The Brit was certainly not expecting this, and gave a cry of surprise, spluttering and turning a dark shade of red.

"Let me down you bloody fucking twit!" He shouted, trying to struggle out of the iron like grip. It was quite impossible to escape though, as Alfred's arms were very strong. He then began to carry Arthur up the long journey of the stairs. Arthur stopped struggling, glumly excepting his fate. It was actually a little impressive that Alfred was able to carry him, his briefcase, and Arthur's crutches up the many stairs. Still, this was quite degrading for Arthur.

Once they made it up the stairs, Arthur finally convinced Alfred to let him down again. He repositioned his crutches and made his way to the door. Alfred had made it there first though, holding it open for him. Arthur nodded in small thanks before entering the room in which the meeting was being held in. Luckily they had made it just a few minutes before the meeting would start. Like usual the place was in complete chaos. Arthur was about to make it to his seat when he was stopped by Alfred, who clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" He shouted, causing most of the noise to cease. "Everyone needs to be careful today, 'cause Iggy's hurt. If one of you guys bump into him or something, then you'll have to face me!"

That pretty much drew the line. Arthur was sure that his face was going to be permanently red. He smacked Alfred as hard as he could, but it seemed to do little.

"Are you insane? Why the bloody hell would you just shout out my problems to the world?" He hissed.

"Well you know how everyone can be and stuff...what if somebody hurt you without realizing that your leg was broken?" Alfred explained.

"Obviously they would be able to tell, considering the fact that my left leg is encased in a stupid cast." Arthur said. "Honestly, you Americans are impossible."

Most everyone in the room was laughing at them by now, until Ludwig called the meeting to order. They were starting with one of the most important things; economies. After that they would be moving onto resources, and so on. About ten minutes into the meeting Alfred ever so casually passed a note to Arthur from under the table, which really wasn't so hard considering that they were next to each other. Arthur unfolded the note and scanned it quickly, letting out a sigh.

_Hey Iggy, come stay at my house after the meeting okay? Then I can take care of you and we can have a movie night! ;)_

Honestly, Alfred could be so annoying! It still made him feel a little good though, knowing that Alfred at least cared about his well being. He flipped over the note and took out a pen, writing a quick '_Fine, but the movies better be good. I refuse to sit through Twilight again...'_ before passing it back to Alfred. His stomach fluttered a little when he saw Alfred give him a grin.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

**Anyone want one more chapter?**

**ps: Yesterday I fell off a horse and now my leg hurts, so then the idea of Arthur breaking his leg came to me...just so you know where the idea came from. Alright, I better get to working on my other stories. Alternate Universe shall be updated soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting went by as well as could be expected. Arthur spend most of the time arguing with Francis about his cooking while trying to listen to Ludwig's lecture. It was clear that the German was not happy, but when was he ever happy at a world meeting? On another note, Alfred was beginning to get on his nerves. Every few minutes it was always, "Are you okay Iggy?" Or, "Your legs not hurting, right?"

"Alfred, for the last time, I'M FINE!" Arthur said after Alfred asked him about his well being for the eleventh time that day. Honestly, Alfred normally wasn't ever concerned about anyone but himself, so what was up with him today? A broken leg really wasn't anything major. If anything, it taught him to never get drunk around people who had as low of an alcohol tolerance as himself without a responsible person nearby. His leg was only aching a little, and it wasn't hurting nearly as much as when it had first broke. He at first did have some pain meds prescribed, but his doctor deemed that he was well enough to just take over the counter meds now instead, which was a huge relief.

"Come on Arthur, ready to go?" Alfred's voice broke Arthur's voice from his thoughts. Finally the Brit realized that the meeting was over. It had certainly passed by quickly. He checked his watch, and sure enough it was almost five in the evening.

"Alright, let's hurry. We still need to get my stuff at the hotel." He replied, quickly shuffling his documents together and shoving them into a folder. Before he could do anything else, Alfred snatched the folder out of his hand, claiming that it was dangerous to carry things while on crutches. Arthur irritatedly thwacked Alfred's arm, but didn't try to take his folder back.

They made it to the stairs with a lot of other countries nearby as well, seeing that they were all eager to get flights back home and such.

"Ready?" Alfred asked, holding out his arms. Arthur blinked with realization and his eyes widened.

"No Alfred, not here! I utterly refuse to be carried in front of all the other nations." He protested, backing up slightly. Unfortunately he backed right into Francis, which caused him to yelp and jump back closer to Alfred in order to avoid being groped. Alfred took this opportunity to swing his arms under Arthur's legs and chest, once again lifting the injured Brit as he had done before.

It was bad enough when it had just been the two of them before the meeting, but now being carried in front of all the other nations...it was completely mortifying.

"Put me down! Let go you stupid git! I can walk downstairs on my own!" He screamed, banging a first against Alfred's chest. Everyone else around them was laughing like crazy. Arthur's face turned to a cherry red. He couldn't bear to look at the others, which only left him one option. He kept his face buried against Alfred's chest as they descended down the stairs.

Once they had made it to the bottom, Alfred luckily set him down once again. Arthur righted himself on the crutches, and then turned around to punch Francis in the face since the frog had been following them and laughing the whole time. Kiku and Elizaveta had also been snapping pictured the entire journey down the stairs as well, much to Arthur's embarrassment. Honestly, didn't the nations have better things to do rather than make fun of his current handicapped position?

"Come on Artie, let's go! I cant wait to finally go home, my butt is wicked sore from sitting all day...it'll be nice to finally relax!" Alfred said, completely oblivious to Arthur's embarrassment and the other countries watching. Arthur followed him out, eager to get away from everyone.

Arthur did have to admit, Alfred's choice of vehicles were pretty nice. All of the nations were pretty wealthy because of their status's, so they could afford nice cars. Alfred drove a silver Porsche. And outsider would consider it to be in top notch condition, but once inside you could clearly see that the car floor was littered with fast food wrappers. The orange scented air freshener did little to cover up the scent of McDonald's burgers.

"Did you honestly have to pick me up like that in front of everybody? We could have at least waited till everyone was gone first. Now I'm the laughing stock of the world, quite literally." Arthur complained as he got into the car, lightly slapping Alfred's hand as the American attempted to help buckle him in.

"Aww c'mon Iggy, nobody was laughing. Plus I wanted to get home fast so we can have dinner, and we need to hurry if we're going to stop at the hotel to get your things first." Alfred defended himself. "And it's not that bad to have help every once in awhile. I remember this one time when I broke my wrist with the hand that I write with, so I had Mattie come and fill all my paperwork out for me!"

This was how most of the ride went by, with idle conversation about past injuries. Mostly it was Alfred doing all the talking while Arthur sat rigidly with his arms crossed, nose wrinkled at the smell of fast food. Eventually they made it to the hotel. Alfred went in to gather Arthur's things for him since it was easier that way. Now they had finally pulled into Alfred's driveway. His house was pretty big, but it also had the pleasantness aroma around it as well.

As he was getting out of the car, Arthur managed to accidentally trip as his crutches got caught on something. He fell to the ground with a crash, sadly landing right on his leg.

"Bloody fuck!" He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to will away the pain in his leg.

"ARTIE!" Alfred yelled, quickly running around the car and dropping on his knees to Arthur's side. "Oh no, I knew this would happen! Okay, just stay calm! Everything will be fine, don't panic!" Alfred said. Clearly the American was the one who was panicking though, judging by the found of his voice.

"I'm fine Alfred, just help me get up." Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"R-right! Of course!" Alfred said, gently grasping Arthur's elbows and lifting him off the ground while repositioning his crutches.

"Thanks" Arthur said, beginning to make his way towards the front door as the pain slowly subsided. Alfred looked unsure of what to do, choosing to follow Arthur and keep his hands reached out as if to catch Arthur if we were to fall.

"TONY, WE'RE BACK!" Alfred shouted once they had made it inside. Arthur felt slight irritation as he remembered that the stupid alien lived here as well. He hadn't actually visited Alfred's home in awhile. Normally the git would visit him in London instead. He found the house slightly comforting though. It wasn't a complete pigsty, but not very neat either. The living room had that sort of comforting sense to it.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been here in awhile have you?" Alfred said as if reading Arthur's thoughts. "I had the kitchen and living room repainted, and I bought another armchair last month to replace my old one. Other than that nothings changed too much."

"It...looks nice." Arthur complimented, his mouth suddenly going dry. It was a little awkward for some reason...maybe because it was just the two of them rather than a bunch of other nations. He bit his lip in thought, rocking a little unsteadily on his crutches. Just like that, the awkwardness vanished as Alfred shook his head.

"Shit, I totally forgot for a second. Come on Artie, you should be sitting down and stuff." He said, ushering Arthur to the large comfy couch. Arthur was vaguely annoyed as Alfred used a couch pillow to elevate his injured leg.

"Fucking limey" Someone said from the doorway. Both nations snapped their heads towards the speaker. Of course it was no other than Tony, Alfred's "Alien best friend." Each reaction was different. Arthur broke into a scowl, while Alfred grinned at seeing his alien friend.

"Hey dude, hows it going? Me an' Arthur are going to chill and watch movies tonight, that okay with you?" He asked.

"Fucking limey" Tony repeated. Arthur was about to snap back at the alien, but was interrupted by Alfred, who chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Tony. I know you want to play with Iggy, but he's injured and I don't want anything happening to him. That's why I invited him here, so I can watch him like a hero and make sure that nothing bad happens."

Obviously Alfred didn't have a clue about Arthur and Tony's relationship, seeing as they they both hated each other. Luckily the alien just shrugged and left the room. Alfred waved to him before turning his attention back to Arthur.

"I'm gonna go make dinner, alright? You just sit here and relax." Alfred said. He then hesitated for a minute before pulling an afghan quilt from on top of the couch down and covering Arthur with it. The green eyed nation grumbled.

"Listen you dolt, I'm not some broken china doll or anything! Stop treating me like an invalid and make some food!" He snapped.

"I was just making sure you don't get cold or something." Alfred explained himself, but retreated to the kitchen nonetheless. Arthur used this time to loosen his tie and undo a few buttons at the top of his shirt, sighing as he then sunk into the comfy sofa. After a few minutes Alfred was back with a plate of hot pockets and some oven cooked french fries.

"I didn't feel like making too much tonight since we're just going to chill and stuff." He said, passing a plate to Arthur. "Oh yeah, what do you want to drink? I got coffee, Coke, Pepsi, and I think some chocolate milk."

"Tea?" Arthur asked hopefully, hear sinking at Alfred's frown.

"Sorry dude, I don't have any. Normally I do for whenever you visit, but since it's been so long I don't." He said.

"Ugh..." Arthur sighed in slight annoyance. "Water then?"

"Sure thing" Alfred answered, leaving the room to grab Arthur's drink. He soon returned with Arthur's water (lemon flavored) and a Pepsi for himself.

"Jeez, I can never make up my mind about sodas. I'm always arguing with myself over Pepsi and Coke, you know? So now I just buy them both and switch randomly. I do enjoy some Dr. Pepper every now and then too..." Alfred rambled aimlessly as they ate their food.

"The only soft drink I ever have is 7up" Arthur said, leaning back and taking a bite of his hot pocket. Honestly it didn't taste that bad...but it wasn't nearly as good as his scones.

Once dinner was finished they both got into their pj's. Alfred lent Arthur a pair of baggy sweatpants so it would be easier for him to get changed. They were too big for him, but it was only night clothes so who cared? After that they began to set up for their movie night. After some good natured arguing, two movies were picked. Jurassic Park (Alfred's choice) and James Bond (Arthur's choice).

Alfred popped in the first movie before sprawling out on the couch, stretching out his legs. Arthur was vaguely annoyed that his spot was taken. However, his mouth dropped open when Alfred beckoned him over to lay with him on the couch.

"You imbecile! I'm not going to lay with you. I'll just take the chair." Arthur said, turning around to go over to the armchair. He was stopped by Alfred though.

"Come on Iggy, there's nothing wrong with it! You need to keep your leg elevated by laying on the couch, and the couch is really only the good place to watch movies since the armchair's too far away. It'll be comfy, I swear." Alfred said. Much to Arthur's own surprise, he felt himself slowly nod.

"F-fine."

He was then carefully laid on top of Alfred, the quilt covering both of them. At first Arthur laid stiffly, but at the Jurassic Park theme music slowly began to play along with the opening credits, he slowly found himself relaxing. The heat radiating from Alfred's body caused his limbs to relax and go limp. His head was rested on Alfred's chest, making it so he could vaguely hear the American's heart beat. Alfred's arms came to circle around his chest, and Arthur blushed lightly.

"I love this movie. The first ones the best in my opinion...but all of them are pretty epic." Alfred talked to him quietly. They then fell into a comfortable silence, watching the screen as dinosaurs killed numerous people. Arthur wasn't all for dinosaurs, but he had to admit that this was pretty nice. They didn't even get halfway through the movie before he fell asleep.

When Alfred noticed that Arthur had fallen asleep he smiled, running his fingers through the Englishman's hair. It was funny how Arthur was never able to stay awake through an entire movie unless they were at a theater. Honestly, it wasn't even nine yet! Then again, Arthur was probably exhausted from hobbling around on crutches all day. Alfred remembered being stuck on crutches for a week after he sprained his ankle one time, and that had been pure hell. Arthur was going to be stuck with them for quite sometime if he remembered correctly.

Once the movie ended, Alfred decided to put Arthur to bed. They could watch James Bond tomorrow, when Arthur would actually be awake. He carefully carried the sleeping Brit upstairs to the closest guest room, tucking him into bed. He lightly pressed his lips to Arthur's forehead, and then hesitated for a second.

"I...I love you Arthur" He whispered quietly, sure that Arthur wouldn't be able to hear him since he was asleep. Much to his surprise though, the closed eyes opened, revealing two beautiful green orbs.

"I love you too Alfred" Arthur mumbled tiredly, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. He then pulled him down, his lips pressing against Alfred's. The kiss was clumsy, that was for sure. Mostly it was due to Arthur only just waking up, and Alfred's shocked state. It ended only a minute or so later, both breaking apart and gasping for breath.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long" Alfred whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, me too" Arthur said, blushing slightly. He was thankful for the lights being turned out. Then giving a yawn, he rolled over.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Well...alright, I suppose so." Arthur said, instantly lifting Alfred's spirits. He slipped under the covers next to Arthur, drawing the tired country to his chest.

"Night Artie" He said.

"Good night Alfred" Arthur answered, smiling slightly. He had certainly made the right choice in deciding to stay with Alfred for a little while. Alfred was thinking something along the sames lines, glad that Arthur was finally his again. Things would be okay now.

In less than five minutes, both nations fell into a peaceful and comfortable sleep.

**a/n: Yaaaay, I finished it! How was that for a short little story? I'm not normally one for writing romance, so I'm sorry if it sucked. I have been wanting to work on stuff like this though, for practice with my writing. Plus I love fluff. I dunno why, but I always love making Arthur my victim whenever it comes to harming someone in my fanficitons. Honestly, in previous stories I've made him sick, get swimmers ear, and now a broken leg? Hahah, I'm so mean to poor Iggy.**

**Anyway, feel free to review and make my day better(:  
**

**Now I better go work on my other fanfictions!  
**


End file.
